Morgan's First Year
by moonshadow427
Summary: This is a one shot of Morgan Vulpes' first year at Hogwarts. It's not as detailed as the main series THE BLACK FOX but it explains the beginning of her Hogwart's career. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!


FIRST YEAR!

**This will be much more vague and not as detailed but I'm getting through it, I'll also do the second and third year, just because I felt like it! ENJOY! **

_Smack!_

I was flung to the side, face burning. I scrambled backwards, eyes wet.

"Who would be mailing _you? _You little piece of filth?" a large man snarled.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. He glared down at me and dropped the letter one my chest.

"Read it." He spat. With shaky fingers I pulled the slightly familiar seal off the back. My deep blue eyes skimmed over the beautiful calligraphy. I stared at it in shock, all pain forgotten until I got a sharp kick in the leg. "WHAT DOES IT SAY?" I gasped in pain.

"I-It says I was accepted into a school!" I yelped.

"A school? What school?"

"Hogwarts." I breathed, Hogwarts! Great! He glared down at me and gave me another sharp kick.

"Back inside." He spat. I scrambled to me feet and ran upstairs, trying not to limp.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" a voice screamed. I winced and went up another set of stairs, closing the door to the little dust attic I lived in.

I hid in there for a good week or so, I wasn't really sure how long, barely ate either.

"BRAT! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" a loud voice screamed. I jumped in shock and scrambled out the door and sprinted downstairs. I skidded to a halt and kept my head low.

"This…is Morgan Vulpes?" a voice drawled, I glanced up carefully and my eyes grew wide, he was in all black, robes like my grandparents and parents used to wear.

"Course it is, no other bloody brats beside our wonderful children live here." The large man snarled, giving me a sharp slap across the back of the head, I kept my head down, biting my lip in pain.

"I will be taking her…for the rest of the summer." The man said and without looking at him I could tell he was sneering at the man beside me.

"Great! Get out!" he pushed me forward, I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground, jumping back up at once,

"Sorry sir." I muttered towards the man who's feet I had almost fallen on.

"What of her belongings?"

"She's wearin' em ain't she?" he growled and slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry sir, they don't like me and they'll do anything to get me out of there." I explained meekly.

"Look at me." He commanded.

I carefully lifted my eyes up through my ratty bangs, looking at him. His pale hand reached up quickly and I flinched backwards out of habit. His hand hesitated but continued forward, he didn't slap me, which was strange, but simply lifted my head to look at me, tilting my face this way and that, getting a good look at me and I of him. He was a tall pale man with slick oily hair and a cold look on his face, he looked a little like a bat actually.

He reached up to touch a clump of hair on my forehead that was lighter than the rest of the dirty hair on my head.

"White. So you are her." I blinked in confusion and asked the question that had been bugging me.

"Are you a wizard sir?" I asked quietly.

"Of course…now let's go."

"Go where sir?" I squeaked.

"New lodgings." I nodded and trailed after him, not looking back at the house.

xXx

"How long will I stay here sir?" I asked in shock, looking around the small room that the man, Snape, said I could stay in.

"For the next month, then you go to Hogwarts and return home." I flinched slightly but said nothing more.

"Yes sir." He nodded and spun around, his cloak spinning with him. He closed the door behind him and left me to myself.

The room was simple, but glorious, it actually had a _bed_! There was a side door and I went over to it, opening it and gasping, it was a _bathroom!_ With wide eyes I ran over to the shower and tested the water, it worked but I didn't have any clothes to change into so I grudgingly turned back into the bedroom but gasped there were clothes! I picked them up and held it out. It was a simple black knee-length skirt and a white short sleeve shirt. I beamed happily and ran back to the shower, peeling off my nasty dirty torn up clothes and tossed them aside, stepping into the shower.

I spent an entire hour under the water, cleaning away the grime from my skin and hair, returning it to its usual shiny black and white state, I didn't even flinch when the water stung any of my open wounds.

I stepped out and slipped on my new clothes, happy to be in clean clothes. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared around with wide eyes, it was great to be here meaning not _there_.

Basically that's all I did for the next two weeks, I just stared around, sometimes I sketched on a few pieces of paper I had and carefully scrubbed my two family possessions: a necklace and a ring. I washed them daily until they both shined like new, the snake skull with wings necklace and fox ring.

Exactly two weeks after I got to the room Snape came again, he didn't look very happy to be there but he said he was going to take me to Diagon alley, I had vague memories of that place so I knew what to expect.

He took me through the streets quickly and curtly. I went into Gringotts and accessed my account with the key I had on a bracelet. I got enough money to last me a while and left quickly, didn't want to keep Snape waiting.

We went and got my robes and all my supplies until all that was left was my wand and a pet.

"Wand first." Snape announced curtly and we went into Ollivander's. "I have…business to take care of, I'll leave you to yourself." And with that…he left. I stared after him for a second before shrugging and walking into the wand shop.

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" I called.

"Ah, another Vulpes girl." I jumped and spun around.

"M-Mr. Ollivander!" I squeaked.

"Welcome." I nodded in greeting and he came out in front of me, looking me over. He started muttering to himself and went into his stacks of wands, grabbing something and bringing it back. He handed it to me.

"8 ½ inch, oak, dragon heartstring." I twitched it and the desk started on fire.

"Sorry!" I screeched. He shook his head, put it out and left to get something else.

He went back and forth, trying to get me the right wand, but nothing worked. He scowled at me for a few seconds,

"Ah ha!" he suddenly gasped and turned away, he was gone for a long time, I thought he had given up on me and started to turn away but he came back at that moment, holding a _very _dusty box.

"Give this one a try." I took it out an looked it over, it was covered in weird symbols, but it felt warm in my hand.

"10 inches, hawthorn, phoenix tail center." I waved it and blue, harmless fire flew from the tip, forming pretty little swirls in the sky. My eyes widened, and I smiled.

"But what's the symbols?" I asked curiously.

"It is a wand that it handed down through _your_ family, usually to the black fox, a very rare and powerful creature that only appears in the time of great peril. Whoever wields it ends up stopping some great force." My eyes grew wide in shock,

"M-Me? But—"

"Are you quite done yet Ms. Vulpes?" I spun around and nodded quickly,

"Of course sir, I was just finishing up." I said, paid for it and turned to leave.

"I suggest you cover those sigils by the way missy, they may cause you some troubles." I nodded and put it in my pocket for now.

"This will be our last stop." He declared. I nodded and went into the pet shop. The owls went dead silent for a second before flipping out, screaming and hissing at me. I squeaked and cowered backwards.

"Oh dear! What is wrong with them?" the shop keeper asked, scurrying around, trying to calm the birds.

"I don't think an _owl_ will be the…best option." I nodded, eyes wide and inched away, towards the other birds. They all hissed at me save for one large beautiful raven.

"Oh be careful around that one dear, he's nasty." I blinked and carefully reached up to pet the bird, he just stared at me and allowed me to pet him.

"He likes you! You can take him! Half price!" I smiled at the storekeep and paid for my new pet and the needed supplies to keep him.

"Thank you again." I muttered and ran out of the shop, being forced to go past the owls again.

Snape nodded to me curtly and led me back to my lodgings.

xXx

September 10th, the day I've been looking forward to since the day I got my letter. I had gone out a few times and bought myself more clothes and I got to the train station by myself, vaguely remembering how to get to platform nine and ¾ but not fully. I hesitated, looking around casually, knowing I couldn't ask a muggle. I was lucky enough to spot an obviously wizard family. They were all pale with blonde hair and an air about them that made me believe they thought they were better than everyone else. I didn't approach them but I watched as their only son ran easily though the wall in between platform nine and ten. I waited until they were gone before going through myself.

It was beautiful and full of wizards and witches with their children and the Hogwarts express. I smiled widely and jogged forward, loading my trunk under the train and taking my raven, who I had named Nevarea, and a little carry on bag with me, searching for a open compartment. I found one and sat down, excited to be going to Hogwarts. I sat by myself for a while, just sketching boredly, waiting for the train to move before that boy who's family I had followed and two other large boys came in.

"Do you mind?" I shook my head and looked down, they all sat down, the pale boy sitting beside me. "I've never seen you before, who are you?" he asked. I glanced up slightly to look at him,

"I'm Morgan Vulpes." I said quietly. He frowned,

"Vulpes…I've never heard that name, are you muggle born?" I frowned, he said muggle born like it was the worst thing in the world.

"No, I'm a pureblood." I said, unable to hide the pride in my voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy and that's Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to each of the boys on the other side of the compartment in turn. I nodded in greeting and went back to my lazy sketch.

The three boys talked through the entire ride, it was obvious Malfoy was the unofficial leader of their little group but I didn't care much, I _did _however notice he talked like everyone was worse off than him and he was superior, which annoyed me a little but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side already.

When there was a twenty minute reminder I got up and took out my robes, putting them on over my street clothes.

The train rolled to a stop and everyone piled out. We went out and I gasped, staring up at a _huge_ man, he must've been ten feet tall!

"Welcome all 'a yeh, this way to teh boats!" he called gruffly. We all trotted after him and loaded into the boats, three to a boat. I got in with some girl with wild red hair and a girl with golden blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Amanda Night!" the blonde girl introduced herself. I nodded my head,

"I'm Morgan Vulpes."

"My name's Hermione Granger." The other girl said, she sounded a little snotty. I frowned at her but Amanda openly glared, eyes narrowed and pointed at her.

"I don't like you!" she declared, "You'd better not be in my house." They glared at each other, leaving me sitting there awkwardly until Amanda turned to me,

"You…I haven't decided yet, what house do you think you're going to be in?" I shrugged,

"I came from a long line of Slytherins so I'm hoping I'll be there." She smiled,

"Me too!" I gave her a tiny smile and the boats lurched forward smoothly.

The boats cut through the water with barely any noise and I found myself just staring down at the icy black glass-like lake in awe, it was so pretty!

"You'll be able ta see Hogwarts jus' round this bend." The large man boomed. My eyes snapped up and my eyes grew wide at the sight of the beautiful castle in front of us, it glowed dimly in the night, bright lights filling the windows of the castle.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Yah…wow." Amanda agreed, jaw gaping.

The boats docked and everyone went inside, a strict looking older lady waited for us.

"Right this way." She said and walked always, expecting everyone to follow her.

She stopped outside of a large door, I could hear a lot of people in there and smelled burning candles.

"When you enter this door you will join with your fellow classmates but first you must be sorted, there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These houses will become your family for the next seven years of your school career, you will be called in when we're ready for you." With that she nodded, turned and walked away. Not a minute after she was gone the boy from before, Draco, started talking.

"So it's true then, the famous Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts." My eyes widened, Harry Potter? No way! The crowd parted and Draco stepped forward to face a boy with disorderly black hair and large round glasses., it turns out I was basically standing right next to him. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red haired kid beside Harry held back an obvious snicker so Malfoy turned on him,

"You think my name is funny do you? Well there's no need to ask who _you_ are, red hair, freckles, hammy down clothes? You're _obviously_ a Weasley." I frowned, that wasn't nice…the red head blushed and shuffled awkwardly.

"You'll find out soon that some wizarding families are better to associate with, I can help you with that." He held out his hand but Harry didn't take it.

"I can tell who the bad sort are on my own thanks." He said stiffly. Malfoy went slightly pink but continued like nothing happened.

"I'd be careful if I were you unless you want to end up like your parents did." That was it for me, my parents were murdered to and I hated whenever someone joked about something like that. I gained courage and stepped in front of Harry glaring at the blonde boy, who looked shocked.

"Don't joke about stuff like that _Malfoy_." I snarled, eyes narrowed. He stepped back in surprise but glared back at me.

"Oh please it's true, you mess with the wrong people you end up under ground." I shook with fury.

"True or not you do _not_ joke about that." I spat, jabbing him in the chest with my finger.

"Don't you _dare _touch me you—"

"Break it up! No fighting on the first day! Now move along, we're ready for you now." I shot one more piercing glare at Malfoy and stalked forward.

"Hey…uh thanks I guess." I turned and smiled at the famous boy-who-lived.

"It's no problem, my parents were murdered when I was one, so I don't really like people joking about that kind of stuff." I sighed, "He seemed okay on the train, oh well." I shrugged and walked along with the two boys,

"What's your name? Unfortunately, Malfoy was right, I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said. I smiled at him,

"I'm Morgan Vulpes."

xXx

I stood in the group of first years, waiting for my name to be called, annoyed they were going by alphabetical order so I was close to last.

It was getting down in the list and there were only a few people left, the boy closest to me was dark skinned and looked bored out of his mind.

"I hate having a last name so far down the alphabet." I muttered quietly.

"At least yours isn't 'Z' like mine, I'm always last." I looked at him curiously.

"Blaise Zabini." He introduced himself. I smiled,

"Morgan Vulpes." He raised an eyebrow,

"So you're the girl who flipped out on Malfoy." I blushed and fidgeted.

"Yah…" he laughed quietly.

"He needed it." I smiled at him and my head snapped up,

"Vulpes, Morgan." I waved at Zabini and walked up to the front, sitting on the little stool and letting the hat be placed on my head.

"_Hm…where to put you…you have much intellect but you're also more driven…more…_SLYTHERIN!" I smiled happily and jogged over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Amanda, who was also in this house now.

"Hi Amanda." I greeted. She smiled at me and waited to be allowed to eat. I had never seen so much food in my life and ate as much as I could without getting sick.

"You act like you haven't eaten in a week!" I blinked in confusion,

"I've gotten used to taking as much as I could before it was taken away." I explained casually and nibbled on a pumpkin pastry. I looked up at the staff table and smiled widely, Snape was here! I caught his eye and smiled, nodding in greeting. He dipped his head in return before looking back to the teacher who was talking next to him, a tiny little man with a funny turban around his head. I frowned at the weird man and let Dumbledore talk, I was a little embarrassed when everyone started singing but I couldn't help but laugh at two twins who were singing really slowly at some funeral march, I smirked and joined in, everyone at my table glared at me but I ignored them, finishing with the twins. The two twins looked over in my general direction, smirked and sat back down.

"Ah music! A magic beyond all of what we do here!" Dumbledore sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Now off to bed!" our house perfect stood up and led us away. We went deeper and deeper into the dungeons, you would think the air would get cold but for some reason I always felt warm, it was nice, but a little strange.

Our perfect stopped by an empty wall and looked at us,

"This is the entrance, remember it." Everyone nodded and the perfect faced the blank wall,

"Veri magicae." He said and the wall dissolved, allowing us to walk through, strangely enough we kept walking down, when we finally appeared in the common room we were actually _under_ the lake! It was beautiful! It was dark, black leather couches by a fireplace filled with green flames, it looked very fancy and gothic. The perfect directed us to our dorm rooms, the girls down one set of stairs, the guys down another.

I went down to my room and found my bed, sitting down on it, I really wasn't tired, I slept for about fifteen hours last night so I was good. I waited until everyone else in the dorms were asleep and stood up, taking a deep breath and focusing on a tiny flame that I always felt inside of me, like my grandparents always told me to and my form altered, becoming shorter, leaner and covered in fur. I jumped out of the pile of clothes I was leaving behind and trotted out the door, checking the bulletin board for the new password before slipping out of the common room and started my search around the school. I started in the dungeons, finding a few interesting rooms that looked like they used to be used for torture or something and ended up by the potions room. I heard rustling inside and peeked around the corner, looking in the room. I wanted to explore it, see what that weird scent was. I slunk in, trying to find where it was coming from.

"Ms. Vulpes." I froze and looked up at the potions master sheepishly. "I would prefer if you allowed me to grant you permission into my room before you go poking around." I whimpered and nodded.

"Return to the common room, it's nearly three." My eyes widened, I yipped a thank you and ran from the room, going back down to the common room, shifting saying the password and jogging back down to the dormitories, I was happy my clothes always appeared back on me.

I laid down and fell asleep at once.

The next day I went through my classes easily, the teachers were manageable, none of them seemed extremely strict, except for McGonagall since I accidentally got on her bad side when I got frustrated, swore, and blew up my desk.

"VULPES!" I winced and cowered backwards.

"Sorry Professor." I muttered, cowering back from the fuming teacher.

"Detention, tonight at eight, don't be late." She snarled. I nodded and blushed. She scowled at me again, assigned a huge load of homework and dismissed us.

I was pleased to find I had some classes with Gryffindors so I sat with either Harry, Ron or Hermione. They were much nicer than some _coughcoughMalfoycough_ people in my house.

The class was slightly uneventful, I knew Professor Snape was cold but I was curious why he hated Harry so much, I thought I'd try to ask him some other time, tonight maybe?

We went through the class, making a cure for boils, I really liked this class, the thought of just mixing a few everyday wizarding ingredients into a cauldron to make something that could possibly save someone's _life_ was fascinating and I found myself enjoying it greatly. Snape swept around the classroom, criticizing everything everyone did except for Malfoy and I, he seemed to like us.

After class I packed up my things, after returning my feet to the floor, and headed out.

"Hey!"

"You're the girl—"

"—Who blew up the desk right?" I turned around and saw those two twins who I sang with yesterday jogging towards me. I blushed,

"Yah, that's me." I admitted sheepishly

"That's great!" they said at the same time.

"I'm Fred." The one on the right said,

"I'm George." The one on the left said.

"We're the inschool tricksters." They said together. I smiled,

"That's cool! What do you do?" they smirked,

"Whatever." Fred said.

"Want to join us?" George asked. I beamed and nodded.

"Great!"

"Our first apprentice!" I blushed and fidgeted,

"And you don't care I'm Slytherin?" their smirks grew,

"It's even better—"

"—Now we can get better access to them." I laughed at the combination of the fact they finished each other's sentences and they're so devious!

"Happy to work with ya." I smirked back then they were off, showing me all the secret passages of the school, teaching me little things that not many people would know and a lot of other stuff. I noticed a clock and sighed,

"I need to get to my detention…" they both beamed,

"Detention on the first day—" Fred started,

"You'll fit in nicely here." George finished. I smiled, waved and took a short cut to the transfiguration room, getting there just in time. Yay…

xXx

I explored a new layer of the school each night in my fox form, I had forgotten to ask Snape about why he hated Harry so much and decided it wasn't really my business, I even searched out the forbidden third corridor, where I received a _big_ surprise. I unlocked the door in my human form before shifting back and sniffing through the door. I froze two steps into the room, eyes wide in shock, there, before me was a HUGE three headed dog. It snarled at me and I yipped the first thing that came to my mind:

"H-Hi?" It growled, fox translated loosely into dog so he could probably understand me.

"_You don't belong, leave now, must guard, Hagrid says let no one by." _The middle head barked.

"Okay, I wont go by, I'm just looking at new territory." I explained, gaining confidence since he wasn't going to eat me.

"_This our territory, you leave, not come back." _ The left head told me. I sat down, tilting my head curiously,

"What are you guarding?" I asked.

"_Red stone. Leave NOW." _The right head snarled and snapped forward, making me turn tail and run. I frowned, kicked the door shut, watching it lock itself before going back to the common room, curious what the red stone was.

xXx

The next day we had flying lessons with Gryffindors, it didn't take long for it to all go downhill, a Gryffindor boy, Neville Longbottom, broke his wrist within the first ten minutes and Malfoy went off, being a git. He made fun of the poor boy and my _entire_ house laughed! It was pathetic!

"Shut up Malfoy." I growled. He glared at me,

"Standing up for Gryffindorks Vulpes?" he sneered. I rolled my eyes,

"at least they're not all stuck up gits," I spat before looking at Amanda, "No offence." She shrugged,

"None taken." I turned back to Malfoy, glare back in place. He glared back at me and turned away, picking up something from the ground,

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!"

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said flatly, glaring at the blonde.

The events turned out and Harry was being dragged out by McGonagall. I sighed and shook my head, shooting another glare at Malfoy before leaving as well since class was now unofficially over, a lot of others thought the same and trailed away.

That night I heard rumors that Malfoy had challenged Harry to a duel but he wasn't going to show up, just tip Filtch off to get him into even more trouble. I sighed and jogged out to find them to tell them that he wasn't coming just in time to get caught and start running for our lives and walked into that room again, with the three headed dog guarding the Red Stone.

"_Half fox supposed to never return!" _he howled and lunged forward. I squeaked in terror and pushed the door open, jumping back out and scrambling away. We didn't even glance at each other, splitting off and going to our own common rooms.

Two days following that day we caught up together in the library after Transfiguration, or Hermione wasn't there, Ron had said something and she was crying in the bathroom, I felt like I should tell them that he was guarding the Red Stone but how could I tell them without telling them I had another form? And that was the one thing I didn't want anyone to find out about so I just let them rant about everything. We walked down to Dinner together and split up, going to our own tables.

"TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL! I-In the dungeon…thought you'd want to know." Professor Quirrell gasped before fainting. The hall went into an uproar but Dumbledore regained order and sent us all the ther dormitories but I noticed the big gap in those plans.

"Uh…OUR DORMS ARE IN THE DUNGEON!" I squeaked loudly. Every Slytherin around me froze and nodded,

"That's true! Why would we go down there?" Amanda shouted.

"Slytherin House, stay in the library for now, I apologize." Dumbledore chuckled, some of the older classmen shot him a glare and our perfect led us away, towards the library. I noticed, however, that Snape slipped off into a different direction then the others. I frowned and faded into the back of the crowd, breaking free, shifting and running after him.

He was headed towards the third floor corridor! I was so intent on following his scent I didn't notice I ran right past Ron and Harry before I heard their quiet whispering,

"Was that a fox?" I just decided to keep running.

He went right to the room with the three headed dog. I hesitated and stayed back, peeking through the door to see the dog asleep, a magical harp playing in the corner but strangely enough Snape stood, pointing his wand at Quirrell who looked like he had been trying to get through the trapdoor under the huge dog.

"So it is you." Snape hissed.

"W-What d-d-do you m-mean Severus?" Quirrell asked shakily.

"Don't play games with me, I know what you're trying to do and I won't let you." He snarled. Quirrell glared at the potions master, looking much stronger than usual.

"I will get the stone." He hissed before turning on his heel and leaving. I ran away just as Quirrell left and made it into the library, shifting back behind some book shelves and started my search, what was the Red Stone and why did Quirrell want it so much?

I tried to find everything I could over the past few weeks, I was gladly staying here to Christmas so I kept looking but I found nothing! Everytime I looked in geology books all I ever found was 'ruby' and I doubted they would need such a big dog for that.

When holidays came I found myself the only first year female Slytherin, there was some guy first year but I didn't really know him, I think his name was Zane so we barely talked, just a casual 'Happy Christmas' in the morning, he was happy to see that there was a pile of presents for him under the large tree in the common room,

"Why didn't you go home?" I asked boredly.

"My Mother and Father are on a trip to America for business so I stayed here, you?" I raised on shoulder,

"My adoptive family and I don't really get along, I'm happy to be here." I explained.

"Oh." His eyes roamed over the individual piles of presents and frowned, "there's something there for you." He pointed out. My eyes grew wide and I noticed the tiny pile of boxes with my name on them,

"I got _presents?_, I haven't gotten anything for my birthday or Christmas since my Grandparents died!" I gasped in shock and stood up, bouncing over to them and sitting down cross-legged in front of the little packages, I had gotten Amanda a little something, same with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione but I didn't think they would get _me_ anything.

There were five little boxes and I opened them, ecstatic. Hermione had gotten me a book of magical substances, she knew I loved those kind of things. Ron got me some chocolate frogs, Harry got me a sketchpad, they had seen me draw, Amanda had gotten me a pretty snake clip for my hair and Fred and George gave me what looked like a trickster handbook, I laughed at it.

xXx

I went up to the library, the snake now firmly embedded in my slick black hair, I wore it the day Amanda got back and she was thrilled. I sat down and went back to the books I had been looking through, trying to figure out the 'Red Stone' thing. After about two hours Hermione came to join me.

"Hello Morgan." She greeted, "Happy Christmas." I smiled,

"You too, thanks for the book, it's next on my list." I chuckled, patting it.

"You're welcome! And thank you _so_ much for the 'Big book of facts' it's so interesting!" I laughed,

"I saw it and I couldn't help but buy it for you." We laughed then got down to business,

"Okay so we have a new clue about who else is involved with what Fluffy's guarding." I blinked,

"Fluffy?" she nodded,

"Yes, that's what Hagrid names the three-headed dog." Okay…

"So what else is there?" I asked, flipping through the book Hermione gave me, my eyes skimming the pages for the word 'Red'.

"Nicholas Flamel." I frowned,

"Hm…I've never seen him in any books I came across, but I'll keep you informed." She nodded and lapsed into silence, I didn't spot the word 'red' so I started actually _reading _the entire book from cover to cover.

"Hermione! Morgan!" Harry sudden called, bursting into the library. We both looked up and shushed him.

"Right, sorry, but I have bad news! Snape's going to be referring the next Quidditch match!" I tilted my head to the side,

"So?"

"_SO!_ You remember when Harry got his broom cursed? That was Snape! _And_ we think he's after whatever Fluffy's guarding!" Harry hissed.

"I don't think so…Snape's really not that bad…" they all stared at me in open mouthed shock,

"I guess you just don't see it because you're a Slytherin, anyway, what should I do?"

"Don't play." Hermione suggested.

"Break your leg." Ron said.

"But there's no replacement seekers are there?" I asked casually.

"No!" I frowned,

"Then you just have to play and make sure you do absolutely nothing that Snape can take as something bad." My eyes skimmed the page I was on and gasped.

"What is it?"

"Nicholas Flamel!" I yelped. I read the rest of the passage, my eyes widening even more 'the creator of the Philosopher's Stone, also known as the Red Stone or the Stone of life.'

"What? Let me see!" I turned the book around and pointed at the passage.

"This is great! We finally found it!" we all cheered, only to be shooed out of the library since we were too loud.

At the Quidditch game I sat with Ron and Hermione, awkwardly wearing green, yes, Harry was my friend but no, I would not support another house against my own.

The game was certainly going to be interesting, especially since Malfoy decided to sit behind us. I scowled at him and turned around ,facing the game again, dead set on ignoring him and whatever he said the entire game.

Ron did _not_ have the same idea.

Malfoy said something that pissed Ron off and the red head just turned and attacked him, then _Neville _joined in! I gasped, I hated fighting, especially physical.

"This is _not_ happening!" I snarled and launched into the fray, carefully avoiding all punches that strayed my way and successfully broke up the fight, standing firmly between them.

"Get out of the way Morgan!" Ron snarled.

"No! I may hate Malfoy but I _despise_ seeing fighting! Even more so when the other didn't have a chance to defend themselves." I hissed.

"WE WON!" Hermione cheered, oblivious of what just happened. I glared between the fuming boys, Neville was unconscious and Malfoy looked like he could be getting a black eye. I grumbled under my breath and shouldered by Malfoy, stalking up towards the castle, hate him or not I had to help…

I went up to the Hospital wing to get what I was looking for.

"Madame Pomfery?" I called quietly.

"Oh yes dear?" she asked, hurrying out of the back room,

"Well there's someone who was knocked unconscious in the stands and I was wondering if I could have a little potion to cure black eyes?" she shook her head in agitation and nodded,

"Of course dear, here, and I'll go check on this person, who is it?" she handed me a small vile,

"Neville Longbottom." She nodded and hurried out.

When I returned to the common room the three were already there. I sighed and stalked over,

"Here." I ground out, holding the vile out.

"What's that Vulpes?" he growled, glaring at it mistrustfully,

"It's for your eye." He looked surprised and accepted it. "It changes nothing, you're still an obnoxious git." I spat, turning on my heel and stalking away, going down to the dorms and falling asleep.

I woke up later, in the middle of the night fully refreshed. I hoped up and shifted, running through the school and slipping out of the front door and towards the forest, I'd gone close a few times but I never went fully in, I was a little scared.

I trotted in and slowed to a careful walk, I stayed close to the ground, worried something would attack me but when nothing did my curiosity got ahold of me and I relaxed, trotting around and sniffing at everything.

"Who goes there?" I froze, that sounded like a human voice but I smelt a horse… I peeked out from under the bush I was caught in and my eyes widened, it was a centaur!

His tail flicked though the air, his hair, eyes and horse body were pitch black. He looked down suddenly and his eyes met mine. I cowered back.

"Ah an animagus are you not? The stars told us a new half creature would enter our world, you must be it. Come out." I slunk forward and looked up at the centaur,

"Show me your human form." He commanded. I fidgeted and shifted back to my human form.

"A first year." I nodded in agreement,

"Uh will I be allowed to visit here?" he narrowed his eyes and dipped his head,

"You may visit but we will keep a close eye on you." I nodded and shifted back, bowing my head slightly and turned back to exploring the forest.

When I went back to the school I got about an hour of sleep before I got up, I had started studying a while ago for finals but I still wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey Morgan, you want to come with us to Hagrid's? I don't think you'll want to miss this." Harry said when he ran into me in the hallway. I nodded, not bothered we were skipping classes at all.

"Yah sure." I agreed.

We went down to Hagrid's hut and to my immense surprise found that Hagrid had a _dragon_.

"Hagrid! Why in the world would you try to house a _dragon?_" I yelped.

"It's not tha' bad." I stared at him and turned around, stalking out the door. I gasped.

"MALFOY!" I roared. They all hurried out to look but I was already running after the blonde.

I finally cornered him into the Common room and glared at him,

"Don't say anything! It'll only get _everyone_, yourself included, in trouble!" I ordered. He glared back at me,

"Don't try to tell me what to do Vulpes!" he spat and shouldered around me. I glared at his back in annoyance, bloody git.

Over the next two weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to talk Hagrid out of keeping the Dragon while I alternated between stalking Malfoy and Snape in my other form, keeping tabs on both of them, I trusted Snape but it made the others happy to know what was going on with him, it was _Malfoy_ I didn't trust, not one bit, he was up to something, no doubt about it.

Harry sent a letter to Ron's brother Charlie who worked with dragons to ask if he would come get Norbert. He said he would and, just because _nothing_ ever goes our way, Malfoy someone got ahold of the letter with all of the instructions.

The only thing that _did_ go our way was that Malfoy got detention! **AND **Norbert got away!

Then _we_ got detention…

Fun.

"_Explain yourselves!" _McGonagall snarled, in her night clothes. I fidgeted, her glare seemed to be more aimed at me than the others. No one answered but I couldn't help but feel a little gloating, I had _warned_ Malfoy and now he's in trouble too! "I know what you four did, it doesn't take a genius to figure out, you fed Mr. Malfoy a cock-and-bull story to try to get him in trouble but I already caught him. And I guess you thought it was funny that Mr. Longbottom heard the story and believed it too?" we all looked at Neville apologetically but he didn't get it,

"I'm disgusted! Five students out of bed in one night, that will be another twenty points from Slytherin and fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Fifty points?" Harry gasped.

"Fifty points _each." _ The Gryffindors gasped, I hid my slight satisfaction, I had become a little competitive with house points, and they had more points taken off per person than Malfoy and I _and_ it put Gryffindor in last place, putting us in first!

The next few days the _entire_ school, except for the Slytherins, turned on Harry. Our detention was going to be with Filtch at eleven that night. I groaned glaring down at the note.

That night I hesitated by the door, Malfoy was asleep on the couch. I went back and forth between leaving him there and getting him up but…if he missed the detention he may lose us more points sooo…

I groaned and stalked over to the couch, shaking his shoulder roughly.

"Huh? What? _Vulpes?" _he snarled, waking up at once. I glared at him, turning away,

"We have detention." I informed him and disappeared around the corner. He followed me, grumbling all the time.

We went out to the main hall, we got there before Harry, Hermione and Neville. I glared at the ground, arms crossed firmly over my chest, I've gotten two detention this entire year and _both_ were handed out by McGonagall! I did _not_ like that woman!

We all walked out towards Hagrid's, I somehow get stuck walking next Malfoy, he looked around worriedly, he looked a little scared, I actually felt a _little_ sorry for him, if I hadn't gotten used to the Forbidden Forest I would be scared to. As soon as Filtch left us with Hagrid, Malfoy turned to the grounds keeper,

"I am not going in that Forest." He said, I zoned out for a majority of his whining and waited for us to leave.

We went into the forest, Malfoy looked terrified but he hid it surprisingly well, we were following a trail of sweet smelling unicorn blood.

"We'll be splittin' up ta find the poor thin'. Hermione, Harry and I'll go the lef', Fang, Neville, Morgan and Malfoy'll go the righ'." I scowled and beckoned the large hound with us.

We searched around for the wounded thing but found nothing. I thought I saw the faint outline of a centaur in the shadows sometimes and heard hooves but I couldn't be sure. I heard something and looked in the direction just in time to hear Neville scream and shoot the red sparks. I spun around, wand at the ready only to see Draco laughing his arse off. I stomped up to him and smacked him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I snarled, throwing my hands into the air.

"It's just a joke! Calm down Vulpes!" he retorted.

"Yah making practical jokes in the middle of the _Forbidden_ _Forest_. THAT'S SMART!" I roared, getting right in his face just as Hagrid burst through the forest.

"Wha' happened?" he asked worriedly, crossbow in hand.

"Malfoy was a giant git and scared Neville!" I explained, glaring at Malfoy, who just glared back. We went back to the rest of the group and switched group, I was _still_ stuck with Malfoy, and I glared at him at every chance I got.

We traveled around the forest, looking for the injured unicorn, I could smell the sweet blood and indirectly took the lead, leading them towards the unicorn.

"Wait—" Harry held out his hand to stop all of us and there, up ahead was the unicorn, it just looked…sad but what was really creepy was the _thing_ that seemed to be drinking it's blood! Malfoy took one look at it, screamed and ran away, Fang following right as his heels. I hesitated, eyes wide. I heard the sound of hooves before anyone else and dived to the side just as a centaur galloped into the forest. I didn't want the centaur to not know _they_ didn't know I had another form so I turned on my heel and sprinted away, following the scents of Fang and Malfoy.

I caught up to them but they seemed lost, Fang was looking around, confused. I sighed,

"Nice going Malfoy." I snapped, grabbing his wrist and towing him away, in the direction I knew that Hagrid was in.

"How do you even know where we're going Vulpes?" he growled. I glanced back at him with narrowed eyes,

"Of course I do, I can remember my way around this stupid forest!" I kept my grip on his wrist and picked up my pace, finally we broke the cover of the forest and I let go, glaring at him and crossing my arms away. "Annoying prat." I muttered and waited for Hagrid to come out before heading back to the common room.

I somehow made it through the exams, doing surprisingly well even though the picture of that terrifying _thing_ kept going through my mind. After the exams I shuffled back to the common room only to the stopped halfway back by Harry,

"Snape's going after the stone! TONIGHT!" my eyes narrowed, I had a feeling it wasn't him but whatever floats their boat. "Meet us outside the third floor door at nidnight!"

I nodded, suddenly awake and sprinted into the common room, ignoring everyone else and jumping all seven of the steps to the dorms and sprinting through the hallways. I knew it was actually _Quirrell_ who was after the stone and I wanted to be ready, there was something about that scent around him, underlaying it was the scent of…_decay_. There was something wrong with that man.

I shifted forms and snuck carefully out of the dorms and into the common room, I was careful not to get caught, checking around each corner by scent.

I got into the hallways and went into the DADA room, trying to find Quirrell, I found his scent in the back room and he was looking in the mirror, seemingly talking to himself but he kept saying something about a Master, it was really creepy. I watched him talk for about five hours, getting more and more creepy.

"You're right Master, we should be going now." With that he turned and left, the scent of decay trailing behind him.

I needed to find Harry now!

I streaked out of the DADA room but of course I couldn't get into the Gryffindor Common room, I didn't even know where it was! I whined and paced up and down the third floor corridor. I three sets of footsteps hurrying down the hall so I shifted back and fidgeted in my hiding spot.

"Morgan?" I stepped out and ran over to them,

"Great, let's go." Hermione unlocked the door and we stepped in, there was a harp laying discarded at Fluffy's feet meaning Quirrell was already there. Harry took out a flute and played random notes, not really making a melody but soothing the huge dog to sleep anyway. We inched forward carefully and opened the trapdoor, Harry handed the flute off to Hermione, in the few seconds the music stopped playing Fluffy started growling but he fell back asleep when she started playing. Harry dropped down through the trapdoor, I followed and Ron after me.

As soon as we landed I knew something was up. I sniffed the air and froze there was some kind of plant…and we were sitting on it. I felt something tighten around my waist and I swore, starting to struggle free just as Hermione landed, freaked out and got free.

"It's Devil's Snare!" she squeaked.

"THANKS FOR THE WARNING!" I spat, trying to get free.

"Wait! Stop struggling, they'll only kill you faster!" I stared at her in horror I thought quickly. "They like Dark and damp…"

"FIRE! Light a fire!" Harry screamed, "Hermione!" she looked around, wringing her hands,

"There's no wood!" I stared at her, tilting my head up to keep the plant from wrapping around my mouth.

"And here I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be cool in any situation USE YOUR WAND!" I roared.

"Oh! Right!" she pulled out her wand and muttered something, sending blue flames at the plants that surrounded us, I thrashed even more, freeing myself and scrambling away. I glared at her for a second, not saying anything before looking around, towards the door.

We walked through it cautiously, wands at the ready. Inside was a brightly lit, beautiful chamber filled with what looked like…sparking _birds_. I frowned up at them, they were moving to fast for me to get a solid look at them, but I didn't think they _were _birds. It turns out they _weren't _birds, but keys!

We all got on brooms, I had liked flying but I wasn't seeker material, that was Harry, we darted through, I tried to dodge most of the scratchy little things but got nowhere with it.

"There!" Harry called suddenly, "There—no there—the one with the bright blue wing, it's feathers ruffled on one end." I followed his finger and saw it,

"Oh! Okay!" Ron went after it and crashed into the ceiling, almost falling off the broom.

"Hermione, go below it, keep it from going down, Ron go above it, Morgan go on the other side and make sure to dive if I come at you." I blinked and nodded, drifting into position, ready to dive.

Harry shot forward, it saw it couldn't go anywhere so it just kinda flew in in awkward little circles, I saw Harry coming at me, his hand around the key and I dropped sharply, narrowly avoiding being hit.

We got the key and unlocked the door, getting into our next room, which was a giant chess board, Amanda had tried to teach me Wizard chess but I didn't really care enough so I was extremely reckless and none of the pieces really liked me, so I didn't play much.

"We have to play to get across." Ron realized.

"If this is Wizard chess…we're going to die aren't we?"

"Not die! I'll try to keep everyone from being harmed, and no offense but Harry and Hermione aren't very good at chess and Morgan…" I laughed,

"Unless you want to lose I suggest you direct us." he nodded and set us all up, Ron directed us carefully, trying to keep us from being hurt. It was actually a little scary to watch this, it reminded me a lot of the house and forced me to stand stock still staring at my feet, only moving when I had to.

"Yes…it's the only way, I have to be taken." My head snapped up, eyes wide.

"NO!" we all shouted.

"JUST GO!" he snapped, moving forward and getting pounced on by the white Queen.

Harry checkmated the king and we had won.

The three of us ran forward, shooting glances over our shoulders at the fallen red head. The next room had a long line of potions and a riddle, it took Hermione almost no time at all to solve it and Harry and I made it through the fire, she went back to help Ron.

"Okay so there must just be Quirrell and Dumbledore's test." I muttered (**A/N- I'm adding another task…because it's necessary.)** Harry nodded and we looked around the room we were now in, it was a large dark room that reminded me of that torture room I had seen before in the beginning of the year but there were actual skeletons. I gasped and looked at the door on the other side of the room.

"Harry…run." I breathed, tightening my grip on my wand.

"What?" he snapped," No way!" I smirked at him,

"You know we weren't supposed to make it all the way, you were, so I'll stay here and hold these things off, you go ahead." I told him gesturing to the Skeleton which had started to move.

"They're moving!" he gasped. I nodded and the chains holding them in place fell off, they were able to stand and launched forward, moving at speeds I didn't know were possible.

"GO!" I commanded, shooting a curse at one of the skeletons. I backed up, standing by the door and letting Harry go through. I smirked,

"Come and get me." I snarled and fought back, my only goal to stop them from going through the doors.

I kicked the door shut, happy to hear it lock and held them off as long as I could but they over came me and dragged me to the wall, locking me up there, I was beat up bad and barely conscious, but I think I helped Harry enough.

The next time I came to I was in the Hospital Wing. I groaned and blinked groggily, what happened?

"MORGAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I looked to the side, my eyes landing shortly on a small pile of treats before focusing on Amanda.

"Amanda?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh my god I thought you were never going to wake up!" I blinked,

"How long was I out?"

"About two days." I groaned,

"And yet I still feel like crap." I growled.

"Well you were beaten to a plump by magically charmed skeletons." I made a face,

"That's true." I agreed. I looked past Amanda and noticed thre three other people in my house who were there, I didn't expect them to be there, I talked to them a few times but they weren't that close,

"Hey Zabini, Ayla, Zane." I greeted.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, hope you don't mind." Zabini greeted, eating a piece of my candy.

"No, help yourselves."

"We were anyway." Zane grinned. I rolled my eyes and looked myself over, I was covered in bandages and my arm was in a sling,

"Great, this'll be fun to go home to." I muttered to myself.

xXx

Harry and I would've made it to the end of the year feast sooner but with Madame Pomfery fussing over us when we got there almost everyone was there, there was a silence when we went and then the talking boomed we split off to our own tables, I slipped into my seat between Ayla and Amanda and looked around the emerald decorations happily, first year here and we won! That's great!

"Now, for the house cup the points stand at such: **(A/N- I'm changing the amounts so I don't mess anything up…kay?) **in fourth place we have Gryffindor with 262 points, in third, Hufflepuff with 302, Ravenclaw with 376 and Slytherin with 422." Our table cheered, "But we have last minute additions for the houses, we all went silent, crap!

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best chess game played this school had ever seen, I award Gryffindor 50 points." Every gaped at the Headmaster, fifty points…for a _chess game? _

"Second—to Ms. Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

"Next, to Ms. Morgan Vulpes—" everyone's eyes snapped to me, great, now I was the only one who could possibly save our house from losing…joy. "—For bravery in the face of the darkest of magic, I award Slytherin House sixty points." My house cheered, we still had a _slight _chance.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for pure never and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house Sixty points." WE WERE TIED WITH GRYFFINDOR!

"And finally, there are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to an enemy but even more to stand up to friends, I therefor award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

My table fell into a horrified silence.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I burst out angrily but I could barely be heard over the uproar of the other three houses. "I got beaten half to death by skeletons and we _still_ lose?" I snarled before swearing quiet colorfully under my breath.

"I think that calls for a change of decoration." Dumbledore said and waved his wand, everything shifted colors, from the brilliant emerald to bloody scarlet. I scowled at it and slouched in my seat, pouting angrily.

The next thing I knew we were boarding the Hogwarts express, back to hell.

Hurrah.

**A/N- And that was year one! Also, this is to long so I apologize that I didn't proofread, I'm a very lazy person. REVIEW!**


End file.
